readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Night
Plot the story starts off at Hasnaa's place where she is seen sitting watching a scary movie (Scream 4)"no no don't answer the phone he is killing you"Hasnaa shouts out,when suddenly she hears the door opens she says"hello?"when the phone rings she seems frightened she picks up the phone slowly"hello?"Hasnaa says,"hello baby"the caller says,"who is this?"Hasnaa says,"what's your favorite scary movie?"the caller asks,she seems surprised"I said who is this?"Hasnaa shouts out,the caller starts to laugh"I am killing you tonight!!"he says,Hasnaa seems afraid when suddenly someone catches her from the back she starts to scream"help help" when the guy falls of laughing"you are really chicken"he says then he takes off his mask and it turns out to be Amr,Hasnaa looks at him angry"I think I gotta go"Amr says then he runs out,"that idiot is gonna pay so much"Hasnaa says(the theme song starts)later Bahy is seen sleeping when suddenly he hears something walking in his room when he looks he finds a woman like the one in the ring walking on the wall roaring"can I help you?"Bahy says frightened the lady roars"why do I feel so cold from my pee pee"Bahy says,the lady falls from the walls laughing at bahy"you peed on yourself that's what I am talking about"she takes off the mask and it turns out to be amr too,"ha ha that wasn't funny man I was going to die"Bahy says,"you peed on yourself too don't forget the funny scence"Amr says laughing and walking out of the room when bahy is very vengeful,later at Amr's home he is seen sitting on the sofa watching 2 Broke girls series and laughing at Max and Caroline when he turns the Tv off and walks to the kitchen"I don't believe that they were tricked"Amr says laughing,a woman like(the grudge woman)suddenly appears on the wall behind amr but he doesn't notice,Amr is seen opening the fridge"well,where is the Jelly"Amr says,when suddenly the phone rings,"who is calling me at 3 am"Amr says,then he picks up the phone"hello Amr with you"Amr says,"just seVen days"the caller says coldly,"huh really funny glass hole"Amr says then he hangs up,"what a loser"Amr says mocking when suddenly he hears moaning in the bedroom,he goes there and opens the door but he finds nothing when suddenly something moves fast behind Amr when he looks behind he finds nothing"hello?any body here ?"Amr says,Amr checks all the rooms in the place"just fantasies"Amr says,then he goes to his room for sleeping,while he is sleeping he hears the door opens he gets up"hello?who is this"Amr says when suddenly he feels something moving under the blanket he raises the blanket to find suddenly the woman like that woman in the grudge and she roars,Amr jumps from the bed suddenly and clings to the curtains screaming"what the heck?!!!",the woman walks on the wall to Amr roaring,Amr jumps on the ground and runs out of the room"what the heck was that thing?"Amr says frightened,when suddenly he feels that somebody is putting his hands on his shoulders,Amr is seen shocked"hello kid what's your favorite scary movie"a guy with a scream face on says,Amr screams and runs away"this is definitely the darkest night in my life"Amr says then he reaches the bathroom and locks the door,"now they can not get me ever"Amr says,when he suddenly looks behind to find Bahy is killed and lying in The bathtub Amr screams"bahy how did you?why are you?"then he runs out of the bathroom but he finds the scream man and the grudge woman walking to him he runs away from them but he stucks in the corner and there is no escape,"you did not tell me what is your favorite scary movie?"the guy says coldly when the lady roars,"Scream I think.....please don't kill me don't kill me"Amr says when suddenly the lady and the scream guy start laughing strongly saying"we got you we got you","what you got me?"Amr says,the scream guy takes off his mask and it turns out to be Fares..."Fares?"Amr says,and the lady gets up and it turns out to be Hasnaa.."Hasnaa....what the heck is going on here"Amr asks,"then after what you did to me and Bahy we called fares to get our revenge on you sucker"Hasnaa says laughing,"you......"Amr says angry,"he dude calm down we only wanted to teach you that you have not to scare people"Bahy comes saying,"okay you are right I was bad I promise that I will not do it ever again"Amr says,"okay dude we believe you"Hasnaa says while hitting Amr's shoulder weakly,Amr smiles"then do you wanna eat something"Amr says,"okay but you pay"Fares says,"you got that guys then they walk out and get on the car and drive away............... The End......................well if you wanna know more just wait for the next episode see ya............ Major Events *Bahy,Hasnaa and Fares gave amr a lesson Characters *Amr *Bahy *Hasnaa *Fares *Max (on Tv 2 Broke girls) *Caroline (on Tv 2 broke girls) Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:if you wanna know